When Ron is Angry
by bleedforyou
Summary: When Harry won't stop yapping about his new crush, Ron gets a little...testy... slash. fluff. humour.


**Title:** When Ron is Angry...  
**Author:****bleedforyou1****  
****Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:**PG  
**Beta:****vanessawolfie****  
****Summary:**When Harry won't stop yapping about his new crush, Ron gets a little...testy.  
**Word count:**1,032  
**Warnings:**Slash. Fluff. Uh... bondage? Haha, not really. 

"He's just so… dreamy," Harry sighed, lying on his back and holding the Marauder's map close to his chest. He had just seen his love's name walking around the Slytherin common room.

"Ugh. Harry—_Draco Malfoy_ and _dreamy_ do not compute in my mind," Ron grumbled from his own bed. "Couldn't you have a more reasonable crush—hell, even Zabini would've been better!"

"No one at this school is better looking than Draco, Ron." Harry sighed yet again. He had been doing that a lot, lately—sighing. "It's like… forbidden love. Oh, I bet the sex would be that much hotter since it's all forbidden and stuff—"

"Ewwww," Ron groaned. "Harry! Stop it!"

"His lips are so pink…imagine them wrapped around—"

"That is it!" Ron yelled. He stood up from bed in a huff. Harry watched in surprise as he picked up his wand and put on his slippers, leaving the room. Harry got up and did the same, following his best friend.

"Ron, where are you going? I'm sorry, okay—"

"Shut the hell up, Potter. I'm sick of you yapping about Malfoy. You've been doing it since we got back to Hogwarts and after three months of it—Merlin!" Ron spoke in a frustrated voice as they left Gryffindor tower in a rush. Harry sped up to keep up with Ron, still confused about where they were going.

"Ron—"

"I said shut _up_!" Ron thundered. Harry went quiet—he had never seen Ron all angry and determined like this. It was a scary thing to behold.

They walked in silence—angry silence on Ron's part and confused silence on Harry's part—until Harry finally figured out where they were going. Towards the Slytherin dungeons.

"Holy Fu—Ron, no." Harry stopped. Ron grabbed his arm, dragging him harshly. "Ron, please, no."

"Yes. This is what you get for talking about him all the time."

"You talked about Hermione all the time and I never said anything!"

"That's because Hermione and you are best friends. We all knew that the we would eventually get together. You and Malfoy—that's never going to happen until one of you makes the first move! And since you're both too damn stubborn—I'm going to do it for you!"

Harry wrestled and fought, but Ron instantly charmed tight leather straps to curl around Harry's body.

"This is against the law! Illegal, really!" Harry huffed. "I can't believe you!"

"Yeah? Believe this!" Ron spotted a Slytherin first year about to go inside the dungeon and followed him, going in right behind him. When the first year turned around, shocked and about to say something, Ron simply pushed past him and went into the common room.

As they came into view of the other Slytherins that were hanging around, shocked gasps and exclamations rang out.

"It's Weasley!"

"And Potter?"

"What the hell are they doing here?"

Harry squirmed against the restraints that Ron had set on him, flushing embarrassingly. "Ron, please—"

"Oi! Malfoy! Get your pale arse over here," Ron yelled angrily.

Harry's breathing increased rapidly as he saw Draco stand up from where he was sitting on the window seat. He was wearing silky green pyjamas and had a black blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The blanket fell back as he came closer, his eyebrow raised.

Draco had gone so _quiet_ after they came back for their 8th year. He was quiet and soft and so damn _fragile_ looking.

"Weasley…Potter…what's going on?" He asked, walking up to them but still an arm's length away.

"We need to talk to you. In private."

Draco simply nodded—in agreement! To Ron!—and lead them up the stairs to his dorm room. Once they got in, he locked the door behind them and put up silence charms.

"What is it?" He asked, turning around and staring at Harry—not at Ron, but at Harry. Harry shivered at the imperious stare.

"Harry has something to say to you. Don't you, Harry?" Ron turned and threw a withering glare at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. "No, I don't."

Ron's eyes narrowed and he flicked his wand, making the bonds tighter. Harry let out a painful cry and looked at Ron in shock.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry cried out to him.

"Because, I want you to be happy—and this is the only fucking way!"

"I still don't really understand what's going on," Draco quipped. "But if it's some sort of kinky bondage thing, I'm totally in. Well, not if it has to do with Weasley, but if it's me and Potter…"

Harry's look of shock turned to Draco, who simply smirked at him.

"_Tell_ him," Ron muttered. "Now."

"I…I kind of, er, like you," Harry stuttered, his face on fire as he stared down at the dark green carpet. "Um… yeah."

The room was silent as Draco pondered this. "And…?"

"And?" Harry looked up.

"Yes—I mean, what do you plan to do about it?" Draco raised an eyebrow, a light blush on his cheeks as well.

"I…I dunno," Harry shrugged helplessly, and then looked down when he realized he _could_ shrug. Ron had dropped the restraints without him even noticing. He looked towards his best friend, who nodded encouragingly.

He looked back at Draco, who was now sitting on one of the beds—it must have been his because it was the only one with a large D engraved on the sheets.

Harry walked over and leaned against the bedpost, still blushing furiously.

"I asked what you were going to do, Potter," Draco smiled gently. Smiled! Gently! At _Harry_! The thought was incomprehensible.

"I was going to ask you…do you want to maybe… go out sometime? With…me?" Harry managed.

"I'd like that." Draco smiled that quiet, simple smile again. "I'd like it a lot."

Harry grinned in surprise, feeling a rush of excitement course through him.

"Finally." He heard behind him. He turned to see Ron shaking his head and walking to the door. "You're welcome, you bloody idiots. Now lift this lock charm and let me go back to bed."


End file.
